kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Numbuh 362
Assume Should we really be using the word 'assume' in a wiki article? Fairly 06:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Again, I stress. Let's not assume, no matter how obvious it may seem to you, no one has made any crush she may or may not have on Numbuh 1 official. So please, stop adding that to the article! fairly 04:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Considering making a pairings section for this site much like is found on Bulbapedia. I'm getting tired of removing things that haven't been proven from her page. fairly 01:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm sick and tired of having to correct that problem, so now the page is protected from unregistered contributors and new contributors. fairly 03:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Rachel or Racheal? Are we sure that we're spelling Numbuh 362's name right? Some say that it is spelled Rachel, not Racheal, like her voice actor's name. EDIT: Never mind.--'NinjaSheik' 22:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Improvement For the last for few days, I've been working on Numbuh 362's page. I ask Numbuh J-4 to add info about Rachel's role in the Grim Adventures of KND for me because my sister won't let me watch it! Now, I will continue to add information on Rachel from episodes CAKED-FIVE, HOTSTUFF, MOON, TREATY, AND INTERVIEWS. CAKED-FIVE AND HOTSTUFF will appear around next week on Cartoon Newtwork, so I after I watch those episodes, I will put info on Rachel's page. I also want to bring up the point that since not many users where are active or deserted the wiki are not here, if we want to improve this place, we go through one page at a time. Finish one and move onto the next page. I will finish editing Numbuh 9's page and I finshed editing Operation Z.E.R.O.'s page, organized the pictures, and took anything stupid. Also, we need to put a Surpreme Leader in charge of our plan, someone knows what to do and how to do.--'NinjaSheik' 00:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, guys. I need some help Right now there's a quote on the top of Numbuh 362s page. I believe a credible source is needed. (Just saying...) Source, for the quote? It was said in Operation: I.T..--'NinjaSheik' 20:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture I just added File:CNKNDduo.jpg and I was told the girl in this photo is Rachel but I am not sure because she looks kind of different. Would anyone happen to know what episode this scene is from, who the boy she is holding on the shoulder is, and whether or not it is Numbuh 362? I would like to know if we could include this in the article or not, or perhaps in the episode page? +Y 19:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's numbuh 10 and she's holding numbuh 1's shoulder from Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. Sorry but whoever told you that is wrong. Princessfan (talk) 13:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Princessfan ::Thank you for your help, I'll look into this. +Y 09:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Establishment How do we get established to edit this Numbuh 6.1 (talk) 01:29, October 1, 2017 (UTC)